Float Like A Butterfly, Sting Like A Bee
by zeratheliger
Summary: Takes place in the 5 year time gap. A new syndicate appears in the wake of Savage, keeping everyone guessing. Meanwhile the Team is having its own internal conflicts, namely they're kind of not a team anymore. Certain heroes want to leave permanently. Relationships are tested. Identities compromised. Ideals shattered, "It wouldn't feel right if there wasn't any trouble, you know?"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Justice League Unlimted**

**Important:** Hello everyone. Before you start reading, I would like to explain something about this fic. This story **began** just after YJ's first long hiatus in season 1 (you can see by its published date). We all had no idea how the plot was going to progress. **Originally** this fic was going to be a representation of how I thought things were going to go. But then I decided to **wait** for the first season to finish before continuing this fic because I do like to be accurate. And then season 2 came out and everybody was like: Whoa T.O. What just happened?! So after a lot of thinking and planning, I have **redesigned** this fic to take place in the five year time gap.

A note about this fic: this fic contains elements from the JLU timeline such as some character design description and personalities and or character death. Also **pay attention** to the dates because there may or may not be time jumping.

**Summary:** A new crime syndicate, apparently funded by Lex Corp, appears in the wake of Savage. Meanwhile the Team is having its own internal conflicts, namely they're kind of not a team anymore. Certain heroes want to leave permanently. Relationships are strained to the max. Identities become compromised. And the very foundation of a hero's morality is challenged, causing certain members to question their own authority for holding the title of hero.

"It wouldn't feel right if there wasn't a little trouble, you know?"

* * *

><p><strong>September 15 2010<strong>

**Central City. **

"Ha, I knew you'd come." The Flash exclaimed triumphantly.

A girl dressed in a dark grey tee with skinny jeans and laced boots remained unamused at the speedster's words. Reina contemplated on walking away but ultimately decided to stay, reasoning that her friend would just find another way to harass her in the near future.

A large iced tea was pushed towards her as a peace offering, while the Flash nodded his head for Reina to sit down. Reina narrowed her eyes suspiciously, half expecting something to jump her, as she took her seat. Amber eyes darted around noting the environment that surrounded the two. For a Friday afternoon, Halley's Diner was pretty empty.

It was completely obvious that her idiot friend was bursting to tell her something. But Reina enjoyed watching him sit restlessly in his seat opposite her. How long would it take before the Flash just launched into his rambles, the ex-amazonian warrior wondered with amusement. He was pretty good about waiting for her to ask what was up. Being a slight sadist, Reina pretended not to notice anything and calmly sipped on her drink while simultaneously fixing her long jet black hair into a messy bun.

"Go for it," Reina finally expelled.

The Flash sighed happily, "Isn't this nice? The weather is great. No sign of trouble. Lots of lovely ladies around. It's just you and me fighting side by side…" He stretched back and gestured to the scenery around them.

Amber eyes flicked upwards and narrowed. "First off," Reina started in a matter of fact way, "You're married. Let's not forget that. Secondly, there is no 'you and me'," she said, quoting Flash's words, "There's you with _your _team and then there's me. Just me. _Alone_."

The Flash feigned a hurt look, "Well if your definition of alone includes BC and I, then yes you are alone, kiddo," he added her nickname affectionately. Well Reina was hardly a 'kiddo' anymore. She was nearly eighteen, an adult. The speed hero remembered when he had first come across Reina as an eleven year old brat. She had tried to incapacitate him, but the then mini powerhouse had only succeeded in breaking a couple of bones. Now the ex-amazonian warrior was nearly fully grown, she could easily break him like a twig if she wished. Flash chuckled nervously.

Reina cast a questioning glance towards The Flash, wondering why he had such a stupid look on his face. "What?"

Flash shook his head, "Nothing. Just thinking back to when we first met."

Reina scrunched up her features, slightly flushing "Why would you ever do that?"

"Because _Supergirl_…"

Let it be noted that only the Flash could reference her past like that and live to tell the tale. Anybody else to dare try that would not end up doing too well. The powerhouse clicked her tongue in annoyance. For one year she had held the title of Supergirl. A foolish mistake in hindsight. But thankfully it was all in the past, and it was nobody's business. Now, Reina wanted nothing to do with the League. She was a normal high school girl in the eleventh grade trying to get through the SAT. Reina closed her eyes and amended her previous statement: she was a normal high school girl in the eleventh grade who, for some reason Central City's idolized hero, the Flash, wanted to be friends with. That still counted as pretty normal, right?

Flash affectionately ruffled the raven haired girl's head, chuckling when she glared at him. He didn't really understand why he hung around the ex-warrior as much as he did. Maybe it was Reina's antisocial attitude that had him always trying to get her to warm up a little or maybe he just liked her in general. Well they did go _way_ back, Flash liked to believe the latter. "You ever going to come around for family night?" the blonde prompted casually.

A roll of the eyes showed exactly how enthusiastic Reina felt about 'family night'. She mulled over the thought, one Flash was annoying enough, but more? She threw her friend a questioning look, "This isn't some plot to get me to meet Willy?"

"Wally," Flash corrected, "You know, Reina, things are different now."

Reina scoffed in disbelief.

"It's true," the speedster insisted, "Wally is on a team now. His _own_ team," Flash said, trying to stress the point of the League not being involved.

"So you're telling me," Reina leaned back with her arms folded, "That you're letting your nephew run around chasing bad guys-"

"He is almost sixteen you know," Flash interjected,

Still not convinced, Reina continued on, "And the League is just sitting back and letting children do all the work?"

"It's not like that Reina," Flash said with exasperation. The girl really was too stubborn for her own good, "The League and the Team now work together-"

Reina threw back her head and laughed, not caring at the dozen of stares she attracted, "That's a good one, Barry. But please, there is no working together for Superman or for Batman for that matter. If they aren't League members then they're still sidekicks. And you're all just deluding them into thinking they're important."

There was no reasoning with for the warrior who had abandoned everything. Flash could sit there all day and point out the changes. In fact the truth could hit her in the face and she still wouldn't believe it. And he didn't know what to do to change her attitude. Reina's hatred for Superman completely shut her mind down.

Flash shook his head in disappointment, "You should at least meet the Team," he tried to reason. Maybe if she heard from Wally or Robin that things were different, Reina might change her mind. Though the Team was still a work in progress, and they were still relatively new (two months old to be specific) they were still none the less independent from the League. If only Reina would just listen.

Having heard enough, Reina abruptly stood up, "Look Barry, this isn't about my vendetta against _your_ League or Superman. And now just because the little sidekicks have suddenly formed some kind of approved club…I'm not coming back just because of that. I am a normal highschool girl. That's all," she finished quietly. But even as she uttered those words, a little voice inside her head laughed at her. Reina grabbed her bag and pushed her chair out, taking her leave. The scenery became a blur as she got lost in her thoughts.

A normal highschool girl huh? Then why am I wearing these? Reina's eyes subconsciously flicked towards her wrists where two metallic grey bands were tightly clamped down. A faint light glowed to show that they were functioning properly. Batman had customized the technology to suppress her overwhelming meta-human prowess; without them she would lose control. As long as she kept the bands at maximum, Reina could continue living her façade.

"Yo Reina, where ya been?"

Worn out sneakers appeared in her vision. Reina slowly trailed her eyes up to find Cameron Mahkent standing in front of her. He grinned at her and she pushed him out of her way with one hand. "Ugh, you're the last face I want to see right now,"

Cameron jogged to keep up with her pace, "Aww c'mon Rei."

Reina ended up grinning back slightly, "Nowhere," she replied.

They turned left, entering school grounds. Other seniors and juniors were sprawled across the yard enjoying the freedom they were granted. Cameron folded his hands behind his head, "You do the math homework?" he asked causally.

"Nope,"

"Well looks like I'm not going to class today,"

"Guess so."

* * *

><p>Think of this first chapter as a prolog, if you will. My primary focus is on the Team so don't worry as you will see them in the next chapter. But I wanted to establish a point (and or clue) in this beginning which sets up the rest of what is to come. Also I don't know if the five year time gap was revealed in the comics, but… Anyways so pairings: WallyXArtemis, KaldurXTula, M'GannXSuperboy, Red ArrowXCheshire, ZatannaXRobin RobinXCannon (secret).<p>

**No Flames**

**Review**

**ZTL**


End file.
